WWF:Deranged Assasin
by American Psycho
Summary: A man is found on the side of the road by Vince,Linda,and Shane.After they pick him up,a murder in the WWF occurs.Then another.And another.What can Vince do?Nothing...


WWF:Deranged Assasin  
  
  
  
Disclamer:I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story in any way  
rating:R for graphic violence and several brutal merder scenes  
summary:A man is found on the side of the road by Vince,Linda,and Shane.After they pick him up,a murder in the WWF occurs.Then another.And another.What can Vince do?Nothing.......  
  
setting:A car in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Vince I honestly don't think it is right to make Mick Foley make a comeback this way.You know he hates being a heel."Linda said looking at Vince angrily in the front of a nice-looking red sports car."Linda Mick wanted to return like this.And what better way than making a move to my newly formed Corporation?He would return then the Rock'n'Sock Connection would reform and at the end of the match against anyone realy.....he knocks the Rock in then face with a chair costing them the match and the attacking him with Y2J?"Vince replied with a look of great sencerety."Ok"was all the came from Linda."Hey Mom,Dad.What's that on the side of the road?Is it a man?"Shane asked pointing out the window from the backseat."Don't stop Vince."Linda pleaded.Vince doesn't listen and pulls over and turns off the engine.  
  
Vince and Shane walk out to the man and find that he is still alive.Only severly injured.Vince and shane debate over whether they should take him or not before finally agreeing on taking him.  
  
setting:WWF Headqourters with Shane Vince the man they picked up.  
  
"So.Mr.Johnson would you like to be involved in that wrestling bussiness?"Vince asked."Really?Me?Oh my god I'd love to!"He jumped in the air with much inthusiasm.The three men talked about his gimmick of being absolutely crazy for around three hours until they all walked out smiling.  
  
  
Setting:backstage at a WWF Pay-Per-View  
  
"I'm so nervous!Now Mick.Your gonna see me coming down to the ring then climb the cage and I hit you with a chair after it appears I'm aiming for the Rock.Then I get involved again by trying to revive the Rock.That is your time to knock the crap outa me.Right?"asked a nervous James(Mr.Johnson)."Sure.I won't hit you to hard cuz your not experienced enough but it will hurt cuz I'm aiming for the back of the head.Ok?"Mick replied.James agreed then went on to watch the tape of Mick Foley's heel turn and his debut on the same night.  
  
  
"King after Mick's return to the ring and the rebirth of the Rock'n'Sock Connection do you think the Dudleyz have a chance of retaining the belts?"Jr asked at the anounce table."No way JR.The Conection will win tonight because the Dudleyz are just oputa steam and the Conection is just getting started."King replied.The tape shows the Rock throw Bubba into the ropes then give him a pinebuster that makes the cround go absolutely nuts!He then walks o the head of Bubba and signals for the Peoples's Elbow!"The Rock sets up for the most electrifying move in sports entertainment THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!"King yelled.Just as he finished the Rock hit the move and moved on Bubba for the pin.1.....2....D-von breaks up the count only inches before the referee can make the three."Well King if it wasn't for Bubba the Conection would be the Tag champs right now."Jr said out of the blue.King replied but with a very dumb statement.As D-von and Bubba set Rock up for the 3-D the Rock reversed D-Von sending him outside the ring.Mick Foley enters the ring with a chair in hand and clocks Bubba in the forehead.The referee distracted by D-von and Rock battling never saw anything.He went down for the cover but the ref couldn't see it.Mick got up and angrily roled Bubba outside rared up for the chair to D-vonmissed and hit the Rock in the face.After this Jericho ran to the ring and got in a fistfight with Mick.The ref however didn't notice a thing due to a distraction by the Dutchess.They spilled outside and the Dudleyz nailed Rock with the 3-D.D-von layed on top of him for the count.1.....2.....3!"DUDLEYZ WIN!"King yelled out and then he and JR talked a bit on how they won.Mick returns to the ring with a chair and a mic."Rock"he began"I know it was my fault we lost.So I'll just help you out a little bit."He reached out and pulled the Rock up then hit him in the face with the chair.Then James runs to the ring in jeans and a black T-shirt and helps Mick take the Rock out.When they leave all that's left is a bloody beaten Rock.  
  
  
"I never get tired of that.My debut.I get to whoop the Rock be mysterious and help Mick Foley at the same time.Ooh.I love wrestling.I fell a little bad taking Jericho out of the Title picture.Oh well."he smiled and went to change for his third appearence since his debut as "The Psycho".  
  
  
The Rock was laying in the middle of the ring a bloody mess at the 5th and final fall of the 3-out-of-5 falls match.The first fall a First blood match was won by Foley or Cactus Jack as he is now known.Then Rock won a no DQ.Then Cactus took the Hardcore natch and finally the Rock winning the Ladder match.After 40 minutes of brawling they were both starting to really where out.Even though with this fall the most important.A Hell in a Cell for the WCW championship.Cactus then took him to the outside and started beating Rock with a 2X4."Yeah Rock!Who's the big man now?WELL!"Cactus yelled at him before climbing the cage a second time.He got up top and started mocking the Rock.Then the unthikable happened.Rock jumpd up and darted up the cage with 2X4 in hand and knocked Cactus over head with it several times including a funny dis at the end of each.Finally Cactus mounted a comeback with three straight low-blows.Then with a drop of a hat Psycho ran to the ring with a chair he climbed the cage.When he got to the top he sized up the Rock and nailed Cactus!He dropped the chair and went over to the Rock trying to get him to recover from the beating he has suffered.SMACK!All through the arena you could here that sick smack as the chair collided with the Psycho's head.He went flying off the cage and just barely made the anounce table as a saver for the could-be accident.Cactus looked down to his former friend the Rock then Psycho.He picked up Rock and planned to throw him off the cage.BAM!BAM!BAM!Three shots the the head dropped Cactus to the cage.Rock picked him up and backdropped him through the cage top where he went through a table and hit the mat with a painful smack.Rock looked down to Cactus and jumped!He landed right on target and made the cover.The ref slowly dragged to the two and made the count.1...............2..................3!"KING THE ROCK DID IT!HE DID IT! HE IS STILL THE WCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"JR yelled. as the show went off the air.  
  
  
  
"Good job Rock."Mick said and shook the Rock's hand.Rock returned the favor and then James walked in."Sorry about knocking you off the cage.It was a complete mistake.I relly didn't mean to.If this were a smaller match I would have gone down to check on you.But this is a PPV.I'm realy sorry."Mick told him very polite and apologetic."Are you kidding?I was busted open and fell of the cell and you say sorry?I should be thanking you!The fans loved it.It was a huge rush.We gotta fued sometime!"James said surpriseingly.At that Vince walked in and told them that a storyline change was in line.He said that after that the Rock and Psycho will become partners and Psycho will presumedly turn on him then knock out Cactuys starting a triple threat match at the Rumble.They talked and decided it would wok then they went back to their hotels and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
BANG!BANG!BANG!A loud knock on the door woke Mick up and he answered the door."Hold on.What time is it?"He opened the door and saw a man standing in the shadows."Hey Mick."BAM!He punched Mick back into the room and proceeded to beat him with huge jars of anything he could find.He eventually brought him into the kitchen and slammed him against the fridge.He then opened the door and slammed it shut on his face.Mick sceamed out in pain.It was all covered up through the sound of a car alarm going off outside.The assailant grabbed a knife and slashed open the arm of Mick Foley.He then proceeded to stab him many times in the stomache.He finally stopped and dropped Mick to the floor."You hurt me.You almost killed me.Well now.It's my turn to hurt you!"the man told Mick before stopming his head.The man picked him up and through him out of the huge glass window.He watched as Mick plunged down 12 stories to a face-first smack onto the concrete ground.The man laughed as he stole some money a few other things and just walked out. 


End file.
